


Into My Web

by orphan_account



Series: The Avengers AUs [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Seduction, BAMF Clint Barton, Brother-Sister Relationships, Clintasha - Freeform, Cousins, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Slow Build, Smart Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov is one of the most popular girls on campus. Boys always desire her. Girls want to be her. Then enter Clint Barton,  attractive, athletic, smart and cousin of Steve Rogers. Also utterly uninterested in Natasha. She couldn't understand. How could someone not want her. Watch as Natasha tries to lure Clint into her Web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into My Web

The sunlight slipped through the space left by the curtains just as the alarm went off. A hand came out from beneath the blanket and hit the snooze button. The blanket was thrown off, as the occupant of the bed let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes and arched her body to work out the kinks.

The occupant's name was Natasha Romanoff. Natasha was a red head girl, with green eyes and pale skin. She looked to be 17 years old.

Natasha got off the bed and started her daily routine. She brushed her teeth. Then she did some yoga so she would feel fresh.

After doing her Yoga routine, she took a shower and got ready. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her thighs and accented the curve of her ass. She put on a gray tank top which hugged her upper body. 

As she brushed her hair, Natasha thought about school.

She was one of the most popular girls in school. Being the model student and on the gymnastics team, she was one of the most desired girls in the school. She had a few boyfriends over the years, but none of them lasted.

Her last boyfriend, Matt Murdock had moved away and they had parted on amicable terms.

It was Natasha's junior year at SHIELD Academy.

It was a premier institution, only admitting the best. Natasha's friend circle consisted of geniuses, sports stars and over achieving students. Her best friend was Pepper Potts who was also the girlfriend of the most notorious player of the school, Tony Stark. His father was the benefactor of the school. 

Natasha, herself was the adopted daughter of the Vice Principle Nick Fury.

Natasha looked at the time and took her car keys and headed towards her car, a Honda Civic. She had told Nick she will eat something at school.

It was a sunny day.

And Natasha's gut was telling her that this year was going to be different. 

She didn't know how.

But she was excited to find out as she drove towards the school.


End file.
